Defibrillator
The Automated External Defibrillator (AED) is a portable electronic device that automatically diagnoses the potentially life threatening cardiac arrhythmias of ventricular fibrillation and ventricular tachycardia in a patient, and is able to treat them through defibrillation, the application of electrical therapy which stops the arrhythmia, allowing the heart to re-establish an effective rhythm to prevent the host from dying. The defibrillator is used in cases of life threatening cardiac arrhythmias which lead to cardiac arrest. Appearances in Battlefield The Defibrillator appears in Battlefield 2 and Battlefield: Bad Company 2, as well as the limited edition of the game. Battlefield 2 The Defibrillator, or "Shock Paddles", is an item in the Medic Kit. It can revive any teammate, as long as they are 'Critically Wounded'. If they are 'killed', then they cannot be revived. It can be used offensively as well, as the large electric current that will run through the victim will instantly kill him/her. When revived, teammates respawn at the location of their body in prone position at full health. In addition, the ticket lost from the revived player having been "killed" is restored to the team ticket counter. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 .]] In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the Medic class for all teams is equipped with the AED as a gadget. The AED can be used to revive recently killed teammates or offensively as an instant-kill melee weapon on live enemy players. It behaves in the same way as the Battlefield 2 Defibrillator. The only time a teammate may not be revived is when they commit suicide. There is a 3 second cooldown for the AED before it can be used again. It is sometimes used to "corpse camp" by continuously reviving a friendly player to keep a turret running despite being engulfed by enemies, similar to how Engineers can keep a vehicle alive despite it being pummeled by rockets. Some malicious players may even repeatedly revive teammates who they know are going to die as soon as they are revived, or may even kill them just to get the points for reviving them. While the "hit box" for reviving a downed player with the defibrillator is quite large, players should still have an allied corpse filling the majority of the screen in order for the gadget to work. Trivia *While playing as a medic equipped with a defibrillator, recently killed squad members will have a green wavy line on the mini map but non-squad team members recently killed will appear with a blue wavy line, as long as you're not playing hardcore mode. The line resembles the spike created by a single heartbeat on an electrocardiogram (ECG/EKG). A similar line will also appear over the corpse in first person view, and will gradually dim as the downed soldier nears respawn. *If the corpse moves due to physics collision or gravity, the EKG mark on the map will not track their new position. The one in first person will, but can be harder to see. *In first person the medic will always hold one paddle in either hand. In third person, he holds both with one hand. *It is possible to revive someone through a wall. *The range for reviving with the defibrillator is farther than the range for killing enemies with the defibrillator. *It is possible to grab a downed medic's kit and revive him using his own defibrillator. When the medic is revived, he will have the kit of the player who revived him. *It is possible to get a headshot with the defibrillator. * It is possible to revive a team member and kill an enemy at the same time. The enemy must walk into the "hit box" for reviving the teammate before you use the paddles. * If you come upon an enemy in front of a wall and zap him in the head, his head will be firmly stuck in the wall. * The defibrillators can be used as an alternative to the knife, as once they are equipped, it is quicker than drawing, and lunging with the knife. However, they player will not get dog tags this way. * It is possible to destroy the large explosive fuel tanks by electrocuting them with the defibrillator. . Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company 2